


finally meeting the juice man himself

by dontgotothenetherworld



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgotothenetherworld/pseuds/dontgotothenetherworld
Summary: lydia's girlfriend meets beetlejuice. from my tumblr of the same username, originally posted nov. 5, 2019.
Relationships: Lydia Deetz/Reader
Kudos: 12





	finally meeting the juice man himself

**Author's Note:**

> you had met charles and delia, you had met adam and barbara, now time for lydia to introduce you to the ghost with the most.
> 
> 668 words
> 
> cw: fem reader.

the night after meeting the maitlands, you texted lydia,  
so like, i wasn’t imagining that right? there were like a c t u a l ghosts in your house? - y/n  
lydia texted back almost immediately,  
yea, adam & barbara are as real as can be :) -l  
oh ok cool cool cool -y/n  
and you mentioned smthin abt /another/ ghostie in your house? -y/n  
when am i gonna meet that one? -y/n  
i regret telling you about him tbh -l  
why? if he’s anything like the maitlands, i’ll love him! -y/n  
trust me, he is n o t h i n g like the maitlands. -l  
he’s better! the ghost with the most, if you will -l  
and he’s ready to meet ya right now! all you gotta do is -l  
? -y/n  
lyds?? -y/n  
sorry, that was bj -l  
the guy i was telling you about -l  
he stole my phone :( -l  
did he really call himself the ghost with the most? -y/n  
don’t worry, making fun of him rn for it -l  
wait, im realizing something, -y/n  
he’s reayd to meet me? -y/n  
is he here? -y/n  
no! but he can b! -l  
just say my name 3x! -l  
and what would your name be, i’m assuming bj is texting. -y/n  
don’t say his name and brb while i scream at this demon for stealing my phone -l  
demon? -y/n  
i’ll explain tmrw -l  
ily, bunny. xox gn -y/n  
ily2 honey :) <3 -l  
beetlejuice -l  
that’a weird name, you thought to yourself before rolling over and going to sleep.  
luckily, the next day is a saturday, so you head over to the deetz’s as soon as you wake up. 1 pm.  
“hey lyds!” you through your arms around your girlfriend.  
“ok, i’m going to go ahead and warn you, he’s gross. like, really gross. he’s smelly and perverted, and-”  
“i get it, he kinda gave that vibe last night.”  
her face fell, “you didn’t… summon him, did you?”  
“oh, no. i’m not that dumb.”  
“well, time to be dumb. let’s go inside so the neighbors don’t see him.” she began to lead you inside.  
“so, i just say his name three times?”  
“if you don’t want to do this…” barbara called from the couch. she had just turned off whatever hgtv show she was watching.  
“oh no, i got this.” you winked at your girlfriend. “beetlejuice…”  
you waited for something interesting to happen. everyone else looked like something had filled the room, weird. “beetlejuice…”  
you waited an insufferably long time to say his name for a last time, “beetlejuice.”  
a flash of light, like lighting filled the room. beetlejuice appeared right in front of you, with sharp teeth out, and hair red, “boo!”  
“ah. i’m so terrified.” you stepped back. “that was a joke, but your breath is terrifying.”  
“aw man, i’ve been working on my hygiene.”  
lydia looked back and forth at the two of you nervously. her best friend, and her girlfriend.  
“so what’s this one’s story? did he die in this house too?” you asked.  
“yes, but i didn’t originally die here. she killed me!” beej pointed at lydia.  
“lydia?”  
“it’s a long story…” lydia said, blushing.  
after you stared at her, confused, she spoke again. “look, i only killed him because he married me!”  
“it was a green card thing!”  
you blinked hard, “i’m gonna have everyone here, including you, barbara, sit down, and explain what the hell happened.”  
beetlejuice and lydia took turns talking over each other, with barbara clarifying every few minutes. eventually, after an hour of explaining, you understood what had happened in the house six months ago.  
“lydia, i feel kind of betrayed. i didn’t know i was dating a self widower?”  
“oh, come on!”  
“i think i like you kid.” said beej.  
“don’t call me kid, and don’t try to marry me, and i think i might like you too.”  
“it! was! a! green! card! thing!”


End file.
